Boredom and Skating
by superwholockfan
Summary: Dean is bored. Castiel comes and they go roller skating. Very much fluff with a wee bit of angst at the end.


**Disclaimer: I no own Supernatural!**

**Author's Note: Please read and review!**

Dean yawned and looked around the motel room. He was bored. Sam was out looking for a job and Dean was stuck here, with nothing to do. He wished Castiel was here. He debated whether or not to just call the angel. Things might be awkward though.

Dean had done something extremely stupid. He had fallen in love with Castiel. That's right. He was head over heels, chick flick moment every time he saw the angel in love. But he buried those feelings. Buried them deep inside. He could never tell Cas how he felt.

He decided to just call the angel. He was after all, still Dean's best friend. Cas answered on the first ring. "Hello, Dean. Where are you?"

Dean smiled. "Clearview Motel. Room 4."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said, appearing in front of the hunter. Dean's heart sped up when he saw the angel. 'Get it together.' He told himself. He hung up the phone and jumped up.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "Thank

goodness you're here! I was about to go crazy from boredom!"

Castiel frowned. "Dean, your mental facilities appear to be intact. I do not-"

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's a figure of speech, Cas." He grabbed the angel's hand. "Let's go do something!" He dragged Castiel out of the motel room and outside.

Dean looked around as they walked down the street. Not much to do in a town as small as this. Castiel walked next to him, too close to be considered normal. But Dean didn't mind. It was stuff like that which made his and Cas' relationship so much more special.

Dean spotted a roller rink a few stores down. He grabbed Castiel's hand again and dragged him inside. "Aw, man! I haven't been in one of these since I was a kid!" He said with delight. Dean paid the admission and grabbed their skates. He dragged Cas over to a bench.

Castiel stared at him blankly. "Dean, what is the point of this? I do not understand."

Dean finished strapping on his and Castiel's skates. "Come on, Cas, it'll be fun!" Dean helped the angel up and onto the rink. Castiel almost fell as soon as he stepped on but Dean held him up.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the angel. His body was pressed against Dean, his feet trying to find purchase on the floor below. His breath tickled Dean's ear. "Relax, I won't let you fall." He said, chuckling slightly.

Castiel managed to stand upright with the hunter's help. But then he couldn't move. "Cas," Dean said gently. "Take my hands." Castiel complied, setting both his hands in Dean's.

"Okay, now I'm going to pull you." Dean told the angel. "Just glide your feet forward." He started off slowly. Castiel looked scared, but did as Dean said.

Dean pulled Castiel around the rink. It was empty except for them and two other couples. "Cas, I'm going to let go." Dean said after they had made one full lap around the rink. Castiel nodded. Dean let go of one hand, but Cas kept a tight grip on the other.

Dean felt his heart climb into his throat as Castiel clutched his hand. He decided to be bold. Dean wrapped an arm around the angel's waist and freed his hand. "I've got you." He said softly.

Castiel leaned into Dean. He seemed incapable of going more than two feet on his own. Castiel gained more confidence as he went around the rink. He pulled away from Dean and began to go a little faster. Dean smiled at the look of wonder on Castiel's face. They skated a bit more before they called it quits.

Dean casually brushed his hand up against Castiel's as they walked out. Was it his imagination or did the angel's breathing hitch?

As they were leaving, a man walked up. He looked to be in his early forties and he was quite tall. Muscular too. Dean didn't find that attractive. He liked Castiel's softer, lean muscles.

The man winked at Castiel. "Hey, doll." Dean felt a surge of jealousy.

The man walked with them. He leaned in towards Cas. "How about you ditch this kid and come hang out with a real man?" He touched Castiel's arm.

Dean growled as he felt possessiveness flare up inside him. Castiel was his! No one else's! Castiel looked up at him. He had that little lost puppy expression on his face. Dean wrapped an arm protectively around his angel. "Excuse us." He said to the man, glaring at him as they walked past.

The man rolled his eyes and walked off. Dean kept his arm around Castiel on the way back to the motel. They got to the room and Dean closed the door behind them.

"Dean-" Castiel began, but he was cut off by Dean pressing him gently up against the wall.

Dean stared into the blue eyes that could captivate him. Right now they showed confusion and...was that desire? Dean didn't care. He pressed his lips to Castiel's softly. Castiel was still the first few seconds, but then began to kiss back. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dean.

Dean pulled back when he needed air. He smiled and began to kiss down Castiel's jawline. He sucked on his neck, determined to mark Cas. He had a right to, didn't he? Cas had marked Dean, in more ways than one. This was his reward.

Dean pulled back when he had made a large purple mark on his angel's neck. "I love you." He whispered.

Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean's heart swelled with happiness as he rested his cheek on the top of Cas' head. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? As long as he had his angel, everything would be fine.


End file.
